1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle drink holders, and more particularly pertains to several embodiments of drink holders which may be pivotally or slidably mounted in the ashtray holding socket of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of food and drink holders utilizable in a vehicle are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,338, which issued to M. Gattsegen on Dec. 29, 1964, discloses a combination vehicular and portable insulated food and beverage container. The container includes a pair of hook members which facilitate a hanging support thereof over a vehicle window, while the container can also be removed from the vehicle when desired. The design of the container is such that it can be hung from any convenient support within the vehicle interior.
This patent is representative of a number of different types of known drink and food supports for vehicles wherein the same are adapted to be conveniently attached to some existing support structure. As can be appreciated, all of these prior art types of food and drink supports take up a substantial amount of room within the vehicle interior and are not particularly stable during periods of vehicle movement. While being functional for their intended purpose, it would be much more convenient if such food and drink holders could be pivotally or slidably mounted within a vehicle dash structure, thereby to allow an unobstructed storing of the devices when not in use. Further, such storing of the devices into a folded out-of-the-way position when not being utilized would be more aesthetically pleasing, and thus there exists a continuing need for such compact and convenient drink holders. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.